


I Love You

by maypoison



Series: Loki One Shots [9]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, King Loki, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:50:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6447100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maypoison/pseuds/maypoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - Imagine being Loki’s wife. He is the king of Asgard and you are the queen. It was an arranged marriage and you barely spoke to each other before the wedding. A few months pass, and you feel yourself growing closer to him. Talking for hours on end, playing jokes on each other. But you fear he’ll always see you as a friend. About a year after you two were married, you get kidnapped. You’re held hostage for what feels like years and all you can think about is how much you want to see Loki, about how much you love him. Loki finds you after 3 days and he takes you back to the palace and doesn’t leave your side until you recover. When you finally do recover, Loki admits how scared he was at the thought of losing you. He then looks deep into your eyes and utters the three words you longed to hear…<br/>“I love you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You

 

> **Year One**

The marriage had been arranged for years. Your father, a High-Born Lord of a small kingdom at the edge of the Nine Realms, had sworn you to the Allfather's youngest son the very same day that had been born.

Your husband was to be Loki, Prince of Asgard.

Growing up, you were somewhat content with the knowledge that someday you would be Loki's wife. You did not know much about the Prince, other than the rumours that circulated around the realms.

Trickster. Witch. Handsome. Loner. Warrior.

You never knew what to believe. How could one man be so many things? And yet, how could a notorious Prince of Asgard be anything but a plethora of things. You yourself were a confident rider, a painter, a scholar ... and a High Born noble lady. 

As your wedding date approaches, you are assured that you will find out the truth about your betrothed, and very soon.

The wedding is a magnificent blur.

You wear the finest clothes you had ever encountered, and are overwhelmed with well wishes and praises for your grace and beauty.

Everything is eclipsed however, when you see him for the first time.

His face is pale, much paler than you had imagined it would be. He stands confidently at the head of the hall, his face passive, and his hands held behind his back.

Tall. Regal. Confident. Handsome.

Yes, you think, as you take Loki's hand and the vows begin. This is a true Prince of Asgard.

Your first year of marriage was not as you had expected it to be.

You and your husband didn't attend lavish balls, or ceremonies of any kind. Loki kept to his quarters, reading and studying magic. He would sometimes venture to the training grounds, and practice his Seidr on unfortunate Einherjar.

You spoke to each other every day in passing; short questions and responses that reminded you more of how two acquaintances would interact, not man and wife. You shared your quarters, but not your bed, and only truly interacted at meal times. 

Spending most of your time in the library and your quarters, you choose to improve your studies. After all, your main role was to be Loki's wife; a learned and educated member of the Asgardian royal family.

One day however, everything changes.

Thor was banished.

Not by the Allfather, or by his brother, or by the people of Asgard, but by himself.

The crown Prince had chosen a mortal woman from Midgard over the title of Allfather, and becoming King of all Nine Realms.

You had expected your husband to call him a fool or curse his very name, but instead Loki did something you rarely saw him do.

He smiled.

He would now be King of the Nine Realms, and you would be his Queen. No amount of reading or studying could have prepared you for that.

 

 

> **Year Two**

Being the Queen of Asgard was exhausting.

You had no time any more for studying, or reading books from other realms in the vast palace library. You had scores of duties to attend to, including meetings with dignitaries, council sessions, organising events, running the palace ...

It was never ending.

Loki though, had seemed to flourish. His many tasks often kept you away from each other, but at night after the day had ended, you would talk for hours.

He would tell you of Lords and nobles he had encountered, and you would recount your plans for an upcoming ball. He would tell you about a far off realm he had visited, and you would regale him with the Palace gossip.

He smiled much more these days.

This afternoon, you were attending a meeting with your husband, and his trusted councillors. You would usually just sit in silence and watch, but this day, you found yourself unable to hold your tongue.

"Have them divide the disputed land evenly."

Every pair of eyes turns to your own, and you cannot help but fidget in your seat. Your mother would have chided you for your un-ladylike behaviour.

"Your Highness?"

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to speak out of turn." You answer to the Lord who had spoken, and he nods in response.

"You have something to add, Wife?"

You look over to the Allfather, and nod timidly. "Yes, My Lord."

Loki waves his hand then, inviting you to stand, and move over to the table the men were all stood around. "Then speak, and speak freely."

Taking a deep breath, you begin. "The land that these noble men dispute over is barely the size of the Great Hall." You shrug your shoulders; a very un-queenly action. "I do not think it worth the coin or court session you suggest, My Lords. Dividing it down the middle gives the men equal share, ending the conflict."

"And if they would not agree? What would Your Highness suggest then?" One of the Lords questions, and another nods his head in agreement with this fellow noble.

"Claim the land for the Crown, and do with it what you will."

"Allfather, what say you to this?"

Loki frowns for a moment, and you can't help but wonder if you had stepped out of line. Had you upset him?

"I agree with the Queen." A breath escapes from your lips, and you fight the urge to smile in triumph. "The land being disputed is not worth the effort it would take to give it to the correct party. Divide the land, and offer it to the Lords. If they refuse, the Crown of Asgard will take it."

"Yes, Allfather."

The men leave the room then, speaking in hushed tones to each other, no doubt about other disputes needing to be settled.

Once you are alone, you turn to your husband.

"Forgive me. I shouldn't have spoken-"

"Thank you." Your husband interrupts, and now you do smile openly.

"You are welcome, Allfather."

"How many times must I ask you to call me Loki?"

You laugh quickly then, enjoying the smile on your husbands face. "Once more, it would seem."

 

 

> **Year Three**

It's a beautiful day in Asgard, and you find yourself suddenly wishing to ride once again.

You hadn't been on a horse since you had arrived on Asgard; not wanting to anyone to know of your secret interest. Your mother had warned you that the activity was something that only commoners were interested in. People rode horses to hunt, or go to war. They did not ride horses for pleasure.

Still, you found yourself venturing to the stables.

The stable hand is shocked to see you, but does not stop to question what the Queen of Asgard is doing outside the palace. He gives you one of the palace's most beautiful horses, and advises you to stay close to the palace grounds.

Having never rode around Asgard before, you think it best to heed his advice.

You ride around the many paths and roads around the palace, enjoying the feeling of the wind on your face, and the sights and smells of Asgard that you hadn't yet encountered.

Three years on the realm, and you had barely seen anything outside the palace walls.

Loki had always insisted it was to keep you safe. He had promised, once the rebellions and other threats to the realm had been vanquished, to take to around the realm, and beyond.

It is then, as you ponder where you will travel to, that a sound of rustling spooks your horse. She rears up, but you hold on securely, hushing the animal and patting her wide neck.

As you comfort your steed, two hooded men approach silently behind you. You are so busy trying to control your panicked horse, that you do not notice the arrow, until it is embedded in your shoulder.

You look up slowly, your head protesting even the small movement.

You do not remember anything ... 

A sharp pain suddenly grows behind your eyes, and you gasp.

"She's awake."

You turn to find the source of the deep voice, and spot a man stood in the farthest corner of the small room.

You had been moved, that much was clear. Gone were the tall trees and tall flowers that had filled the fields around the palace. Now, you were tied to a chair, facing four wooden walls, and a man dressed in dark clothing. A bow and arrows were strung to his back, and he held a deadly looking blade in his hand.

Your arms were protesting against the tight binding, and your head throbbed and ached, but your shoulder distracts you the most.

The arrow, where was the arrow? You were sure that you had been shot ...

Looking down, you see a clear rip in the thick dress you had chosen to wear that morning. Stark scarlet blood stains the fabric, and still trickles down the open wound.

You raise your head back up to the man before you, and notice that he was also looking at your injury, and smiling.

"Who are you?"

"Asking questions?" The stranger takes a few steps forward then, coming to stand before you. "What a brave little Asgardian."

"Where -"

The slap takes you by surprise, and you head is violently thrown to the side.

You gasp for breath, attempting to halt the tears that threaten to fall from your stinging eyes.

Either this man didn't know who you were, or he just didn't care. You assumed it was the latter. After all, they had found you in the palace gardens.

"Enough talking. Stay quiet."

The man walks back over to the corner he had previously stood in, and assumes his position from before. You realise then, that he is looking out a murky window.

"They should be back by now." Another voice says, this time from behind you.

You don't bother to turn your head.

"Shut up. They'll be here."

"Father."

"I said shut up."

"The Kings guard was right behind them. What if -"

"Your brothers will be here soon, and then we'll leave this cursed Realm."

The sound of footsteps sounds from behind you, and another person comes into your line of vision. This man was younger by far, and had a pale and timid face. He was wearing a bow and a quiver of arrows however, so you do not allow yourself to feel too much for the stranger.

After all, he could have been the one who had shot you.

"How are we supposed to smuggle her to Helheim?"

"The same way we got here. The -"

"I am the Queen of Asgard." Your voice rings out, loud and confident. "I demand you let me go."

The pain behind your eyes and in your shoulder grows slowly as you wait for a response, panting, trying to catch your breath.

"Brave, brave girl."

The younger man laughs then, a sound not of mirth or humour, but of hate and disdain. "That won't last long."

You loose count of the days you are held.

You float in and out of conciousness, only occasionally becoming lucid when water is poured down your throat, or food is stuffed into your mouth.

So they needed you alive ...

The door slams, alerting you that one of your captors had returned. You don't know where he had been.

"We're leaving right now."

"What?"

"Pack everything. Now!"  
  
"We're not leaving without them."

"We ... then the ... I know ..."

You curse yourself internally. You couldn't loose conciousness, not now. This could be your chance to escape. 

Suddenly, a blast sounds in the distance. Footsteps pound against the wooden floor, and you turn your head to the side, trying to follow the sound of voices.

Einhejar?

Something soft and smooth is stroking through your hair.

You groan and shift around, attempting to shake it off.

A moth? Or is it a spider? Perhaps one of your captors was going to torture you again ...

"Hush darling, stay still."

You will your eyes to open quicker, so that you may see his face. But you head throbs, and your body disobeys you.

"Loki?"

"It's alright love. You're safe."

"Safe?"

Feeling your husbands hand in your own, and his warm breath on you face as he kisses you, you had to agree.

You were safe. You could rest.

"How long have I been back?"

Loki looks up towards you from where he was sat at the end of your bed. The healers had come and gone, and insisted that you shouldn't move. You had only been too pleased to agree. 

Your shoulder had been healed, but the fever from the wound still gripped you slightly.

You were exhausted, but needed to talk to him. You needed to just be with him.

"A few days."

You nod slightly, before the second question that you longed to ask comes to mind. "And ... how long ..."

"A week." Loki answers immediately, gritting his teeth.

You can hear the anger in his voice, and feel him tense. A week? You hadn't imagined it could have been that long.

"I didn't know. I mean, I couldn't tell."

Tears begin to fall from your eyes then, and your husband moves instantly, He lies beside you, bringing up a hand to wipe the cold tears from your warm face.

"You're here now, that's all that matters."

"Loki ..." You lean into his touch, enjoying the coolness of his skin. "I missed you."

"I love you."

You do not hesitate to smile at your husband, and say the words you had been longing to speak for so long now ...

"I love you too."


End file.
